


Perfectly Innocent

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Everyone Knows Except That Guy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sexual Humor, Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021, They Can't Hide It, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: I dunno what you're talking about. Nothing's going on, I swear.It's perfectly innocent.Part of the Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	Perfectly Innocent

###  **Zoro**

Zoro groaned as he laid back on the dinghy. He eyed Luffy sideways as he argued with the woman on the other ship. She had said her name, but it had slipped his mind already.

“You can fix it? Really?”

With a huff, she crossed her arms and lifted her chin as she stared him down. “Of course I can. For a price.”

He figured she was just evil and closed his eyes in an attempt to ignore them. Zoro had gotten into this mess himself, so he would see it through to the end. Even though his captain was a moron.

“I’ll pay anything!”

Zoro winced at that, but held his tongue. What  _ had _ gotten into him? If he was going to make this kid commit harakiri, he thought he might pity him.

The woman hummed with a smug expression. “Anything? Well, I’ll take fifty percent of the treasure then!”

“Ten!”

“Fifty.” She sniffed.

“Sixty!”

A pause made Zoro peek out at them from under his eyelids, and she gaped at Luffy with a scrunching face.

She said, “You don’t know how to bargain, do you?”

“Nami.” Luffy pouted and grabbed her wrist. When Luffy tilted his head, she sighed and covered her face.

Finally, she held out her hand, and said, “Just give me the hat.”

Taking it off his head - as careful as Zoro had ever seen him handle it - Luffy passed the ruined mess over to her side. She pursed her lips and looked over the damage.

“You can really fix it good, right?”

“Good as new.” She turned it over in her hands before she sighed and looked up at him. “You need to keep an eye on it though. I don’t know if I can keep patching all these holes. Especially if they’re like this!”

“That’s fine! I’ll be careful, I promise!”

For a while, it was almost blissfully quiet. Zoro closed his eyes and thought he might have even napped a little bit, but then he sat upright when he heard a splash and yelp. He stood and searched for enemy ships only to frown before he glanced at the other two.

The woman was red-faced and gaping, but Luffy grinned. He put the hat back on his head and beamed pure sunshine as he shouted, “It’s fixed! Thanks, Nami!”

###  **Vivi**

Vivi looked up and down the hall and bit her lip as she waited. Behind her, Zoro and Sanji bickered away about who knew what.

Chopper peered up at her and tilted his head. “Do you see them, Vivi?”

“Not yet, Tony-kun.” Her brow furrowed in confusion. She pulled back to sit by the door and sigh hard. “I thought Nami-san said to wait here for her. And what’s keeping Luffy-san?”

Usopp waved at her with a smile. “Ah, don’t mind him! He’s always late!”

Smiling a bit, Vivi chewed her nail as she glanced at the door again. “Maybe Luffy-san’s making her late too.”

“Hm, maybe.” Usopp rubbed his chin, but he grinned and shrugged. “It’s fine though. We have time before those Marines do anything. They haven’t made a peep even after Luffy woke up.”

“I just have a strange sense of foreboding,” she said while she clutched a fist by her chest. She wanted to talk to everyone - Luffy most of all. Wasn’t he their captain? And hers? Vivi fought a blush and shook her head. That was silly.

She was a princess first and foremost, and she could not galavant around with pirates - as much as she wished she could.

When the door opened, Vivi jumped to her feet and smiled when she saw it was the two of them. Luffy bounded in and onto a bed to hop on it.

“Luffy!”

“Hey, guys!” Luffy settled on the bed with his legs crossed and snickered.

Zoro snorted and pointed at him with an accusatory finger. “What took you so long?”

Vivi turned to Nami, and she stared. Nami’s face was pure red. When she noticed Vivi’s look, she cleared her voice, and the redness seemed to dissipate before she said, “Never mind that! We need to get ready to depart!”

She watched her a bit closer, her head cocking to the side throughout the night, but she had no time to figure out what had happened after Bon Clay called.

###  **Sanji**

Sanji scowled down at Luffy and poked him with the handle of his ladle. Grumping, Luffy just rolled over away from him.

“Idiot, you can’t always bicker with Nami-san! Go apologize! She’s always right!”

Sitting up, Luffy glared back, and said, “No way! Nami’s been fighting with me the whole time we’ve been up here!”

He sighed out cigarette smoke. “And now we’re all going treasure hunting together tomorrow. What’s wrong with you? She’s planning everything out so that big, fat-headed, shitty idiots like you can enjoy themselves!”

Luffy’s eyes widened, sitting straighter as he stared at him. After a moment, he said, “Nami doesn’t have to ...”

“You’re absolutely right ... She  _ doesn’t _ have to! Now go apologize for being a brat!” Sanji conked him over the head with the ladle handle, and Luffy pouted, rubbing his head before he smiled.

“Thanks, Sanji!”

As Luffy ran off to go to Nami’s side, Sanji sniffed. That idiot didn’t even understand how much of a catch Nami was - and he never would what with how childish he always was. He sighed and went back to stir the stew.

“Aah, I’ll show you my love with this stew, Mellorine!”

###  **Chopper**

“His last project.” Nami sighed and pressed the Perfect Clima Tact to her cheek.

Luffy glanced at her, with a pout before he leaned over to whisper in her ear, “What about that other thing?”

Chopper’s ear perked, and he looked up at the other two. His ears were much more sensitive than humans, so sometimes, he caught conversations others had around him. So he blinked up at Nami while she smacked his shoulder.

She whispered, “That’s not the same thing!”

“But he made it,” Luffy said.

“I - I know he made it, but it’s not a weapon.”

Luffy smiled then and snickered. “Yeah, it is. It’s a weapon of-”

“Shh! Don’t say that!” Nami covered his mouth with a glower, and Luffy wilted.

“It’s fun to say though.”

Her eyes narrowed, but then she glanced over and saw Chopper watching them. He smiled up at them and jumped up and down as he asked, “What else did Usopp make? What kind of weapon?”

Nami inhaled sharply and stiffened while Luffy laughed. “It’s a secret weapon! I use it against Nami all the time! It works real-”

She slammed her fist into the back of his head, and Chopper cried out in pain when she struck him as well. He looked back and forth and cried. “What’d you hit me for? What did I do?”

Looming over him, Nami threatened. “It’s so secret, you won’t utter a single word of this to anyone!” She pointed at Luffy who cringed and backed away. “You’re going to regret ever talking about that!”

With a sniffle, Chopper watched the two again and blinked away giant tears as the two argued. What kind of weapon could Luffy use to beat Nami? It didn’t look like anything would work.

###  **Robin**

Robin smiled and turned the page of her book. Nami eased into the lounge chair beside her with a heavy sigh.

“I need this break!” She stretched with a groan before she laid back with next to no grace which showed Robin the level of exhaustion she was experiencing.

“You’ve been watching the Log Pose so closely for hours now. I never expected to come across such a bad patch.”

“But this is the Grand Line.” Nami hummed and gazed up into the sky before she closed her eyes. “Maybe I can nap at least”

Turning back to her book, she nodded, and said, “Yes, that sounds like it might be the cure for you. Maybe Sanji-kun can treat us to a drink tonight. What do you think?”

She smiled, but shook her head. “I’m fine tonight. I think I just want to - Luffy?”

Surprised herself, Robin glanced over only for her eyebrows to rise. Luffy had crouched down next to her, and he had pulled his hand away from Nami’s head as he stood with a grin.

“You had hair in your face,” he said before he ran off down the deck.

Robin giggled as Nami’s face colored, and she turned back to her book.

###  **Brook**

Brook hummed as he sipped his tea and watched his new crew. This view was one of which he would never tire. The bustle of the people around him still astounded him. He woke from nightmares into a dream. In fact, he didn’t think he had had an actual nightmare for the past few nights.

He almost felt reborn as foolish as that sounded in his head.

The Fishman they had saved, Hachi, cooked away with his assistant. Sanji watched closely with a discerning eye. Luffy stuffed his face before he glanced back at Nami.

Rising, Luffy jogged to sit by her with a smile and chatted away. She giggled at something he said, and she reached over to pat his thigh. Brook would have raised his eyebrows if he had any.

Luffy leaned over against her and grinned as their shoulders touched, and Brook’s jaw dropped.

It could not be.

He had been away from people for too long, so he had to be seeing things.

Brook turned away to watch Sanji talk with Hachi. Pappagu laughed and waved his strange little arms, and - Brook looked back at Luffy and Nami. He couldn’t resist! What a scandal!

Except now, he paused to stare. The scene did not seem to be the same one he had been watching moments before.

Luffy ducked his head in and whispered something to her. The sweet nothings Brook thought might have been said, however, did not reflect in Nami’s face. Her downturned expression appeared to see through the deck of the little takoyaki ship.

Turning to him, she said something back, and Luffy nodded, a most serious look on him.

Brook watched as Luffy hopped back over to his seat, and begged for more takoyaki.

He must have been  _ long _ away from people if he had thought something had just occurred between them.  _ They must be very close though,  _ he thought.

###  **Franky**

Franky put the cola down and glanced over at the door to the kitchen as it opened and closed. He watched the horizon as he relaxed. Most of the crew had fallen asleep in the men’s room. Robin had taken Momonosuke to bed. He could hear some of the shouts from down in the aquarium bar.

Sanji, Brook, and Kin’emon were all bemoaning the devilish little boy. Luffy and Nami had been drinking down there with them, but now Franky watched Luffy carry Nami on his back across the deck.

He grinned and lifted his sunglasses. “Drink too much, did she?”

Luffy laughed. “Nah, she’s sleepy.”

Franky heard her mumble something into Luffy’s shoulder, and he said, “Well, don’t wake up the kid. Robin went to bed with him just a little bit ago.”

Halting, Luffy seemed to think of something as his head tilted before he turned to Nami. He just caught what he said to her, “Nami, do you really want to go to bed right now?”

“Momo-chan’s just a little boy.” She sighed. “Men are so silly ...”

“Shishi! S’not what I meant, but okay.”

She mumbled, “Idiot, not right now.”

Franky raised a brow as Luffy pouted, but then he started to walk down the deck again.

“If you say so.” He turned up to Franky and waved as he shouted, “Good night, Franky! See you tomorrow!”

“Night!” Franky grinned and waved before he reclined to get back to his cola

###  **Jimbei**

Jimbei crossed his arms, and said, “We must hurry to get away, Luffy-kun!”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Nami snapped and stripped a body down. “I gotta get clothes on!”

He gaped at her before he spun around. Jimbei had forgotten the state of her burned undress. When he saw that Luffy hadn’t turned away, Jimbei reached over to try to turn him around.

“That’s rude to watch, Luffy-kun.”

Luffy looked over his shoulder though and tilted his head. With a flush, Jimbei grunted, but kept his face turned away, though his eyes glanced down at the human in confusion. Luffy’s eyes met his during one glance, and the slow smirk on his face made Jimbei direct his eyes firmly forward the rest of the time it took for Nami to dress.

“I’m ready now!”

###  **Usopp**

Usopp stopped in front of the door as he gaped. Pointing into the women’s room, he screamed, “What the hell!? What - what, Luffy, what are you doing!?”

The two spun around and stared at him. Luffy’s arms were around her still, but Nami flushed red before she covered her face and looked away.

“Damn it, Usopp, I’m busy.” Luffy pouted before he shut the door.

His jaw dropped, eyelid twitching when he heard an impact on the other side of the door. Nami opened the door then and reached out to grab his overalls and shake him.

Her eyes spat fire as she snarled. “If you say one word to anyone, you’re dead!”

Usopp stiffened when Zoro shouted, “We all know, you idiots!”

She paled and went still herself.

“Well, I didn’t know!” Usopp snapped. “What the hell!? Who - what happened!?  _ When _ !?”

Luffy draped his arms around her shoulders from behind and laughed. “What, we don’t have to hide it anymore then?”

“What - I haven’t agreed to that.” Nami snapped before she squealed as Luffy dragged her back into the women’s room. “Luffy! We-”

Usopp felt faint as Luffy bent her back and kissed her into silence.

Running away, Usopp stuck himself to the napping Zoro’s side. He clutched his jacket. “What’s going on here? Those - those two are a couple!?”

The rest of the crew, in varying positions on the deck, looked at him.

Jimbei cleared his throat. “I don’t know when it started, but I thought it was obvious at the outset.”

“Yohoho! I thought I saw something after I joined the crew. Perhaps something happened between them before that?”

Raising her head from her book, Robin said, “It seemed to be something after my rescue at Enies Lobby.”

With a grimace as he brought out a platter, Sanji said, “They’ve always been close, but ... eugh, my sweet Nami-swan!”

Chopper looked up from his medicine mixing, and his ears flickered as he smiled. “They’ve been together as long as I’ve been here.”

Zoro opened his eye to raise a brow at him, and asked, “How do you figure that?”

“I could smell them all over each other. It got stronger after we went to Alabasta though.”

Usopp grimaced and looked back and forth between them. “You mean ever since Drum Island? I mean, I guess I can see that.”

“I dunno about that,” Zoro twisted his lips and frowned into nothing. “It must’ve been before that ... but hell if I’ve been paying any attention to those two.”

“Aagh! I can’t believe I never knew! How the hell did you guys find out before me!?”

Chopper raised his hand and beamed as he said, “I smelled it!”

Brook laughed, patting his ribcage. “Yohoho! I wish I could smell Nami-san’s-”

“Shut up, you perverted skeleton! Only animals would sniff Nami-san!” Except Usopp sweated as Sanji’s nostrils flared.

“I’m ... I’m just gonna go lay down,” Usopp said as he turned to head for the men’s room.

Robin said, “While that’s going on above your head?”

Halting, he fell to his knees and hit the grassy deck with a wail. “What the hell!”

* * *

Luffy kissed her fingertips and smiled even as Nami frowned at the door.

She sniffed. “They’re so loud out there.”

“It’s fine.” He laughed and turned her face back to him before he kissed her cheek.

Nami’s lips twisted into a pout before she smiled back, and her body melted into him. As he wrapped his arms around her, he closed his eyes and stroked her hair.

“It’s just us in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is part of the Valentijn Evenement event hosted by the lovely Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera!
> 
> Thank you two for always being awesome, and dealing with me, lol.
> 
> Here's the other author's who joined me in the Valentine fun - they'll be posting throughout February, so keep them eyes peeled!
> 
> AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RavenStyx, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne, and Yatsu Narurasuke


End file.
